


Divine Inspiration

by anise_and_indigo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Drabble, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Supernatural Elements, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anise_and_indigo/pseuds/anise_and_indigo
Summary: Yuuri finds out he's a demon and now there's hell to pay.





	Divine Inspiration

It was his 16th birthday, and so far it’d been awful. Yuuri had woken up with two small bumps on his forehead and the start of a headache, and the day had gone downhill from there. The headache had escalated to the point where he’d been forced to leave the rink early and he couldn’t even face eating his birthday katsudon. His mom had felt his forehead, but he wasn’t running a fever, and she couldn’t feel the bumps that Yuuri knew were there. 

So there he was, the night of his 16th birthday, curled up in bed watching Viktor Nikiforov skate routines on repeat on his phone. Yuuri had been falling asleep but he was forcing himself to stay awake for the quad flip he knew was coming when it happened.

Yuuri bolted upright in bed and tapped the playback bar to rewind the video. Staring at the lead up and then… There. Viktor doing a quad flip… with a rather impressive pair of white _wings_ stretching from his back, giving him extra lift during his jump. 

No longer tired, Yuuri went through the rest of the videos he’d saved on his phone. The oldest routines, the ones from Viktor’s junior years, were the same as Yuuri remembered them. But every single one of his routines after he went into seniors showed sweeping wings during his jumps.

How had Yuuri never seen them before? How had no one _else_ seen them before? Was he just delusional?

Yuuri spent the remainder of a restless night watching the videos over and over again, trying to understand what was happening.

~ 

Over the next month, the bumps on Yuuri’s forehead had grown until he was the proud owner of a couple of large, spiraled horns. This had led to a lot of hiding and discomfort until he realized that no one else seemed to be able to see them. He tried not to think too deeply about what that might mean for his mental state. But they _felt_ real. No one else being able to see them might make Yuuri question his own sanity, but it did at least save him from answering a lot of incredibly awkward questions.

His parents had explained to him very early on that he’d been an orphan, and the tale of his adoption was one of his favorite stories. He had never questioned the love his parents had for him, but he was now questioning the adoption agency. According to his parents, the agency had no record of his biological parents. Which made sense given that they gave birth to a son who had grown horns.

There was more than just the horns, though. Yuuri had found once he’d gone back to practice, his skating abilities had changed. He had more stamina, and he also had more fire in his step sequences and spins. Sometimes he left literal fire behind as he skated, but no one seemed to notice and it didn’t affect the ice.

And then of course there was The Letter.

It had appeared on his desk at home, with writing that seemed to smolder but never burn through the paper entirely. The Letter was written in a language that he couldn’t read, but as his eyes moved across the paper, the writing disappeared and reformed as understanding burned perfectly into his memory.

_Dear awoken,_

_As you are most undoubtedly aware, the war between Heaven and Hell rages on as it has for centuries. Now that you have come of age, it is your duty to take on your role in the ongoing struggle with Heaven’s soldiers. Your demonic abilities have now manifested, and they will aid you in the war to come. The angels will not hold back in the fight, and you must learn to do the same._

It went on for pages. It read like some sort of hellish form letter, strongly stating a litany of duties that Yuuri needed to perform. The letter wasn’t crystal clear on exactly how to do these duties, other than fighting any angels he saw. But it’s not like he had seen any angels.

Except Viktor. It had taken some time processing to realize that’s what those wings had meant, and why no one else could see them. But according to The Letter, it seemed that it was now Yuuri’s pre-destined duty to fight Viktor.

Yuuri wasn’t sure what would happen if he didn’t follow the rules laid out by The Letter. But he had grown up watching Viktor, being inspired by him, copying his routines, and learning everything he could about him. And Yuuri was a skater not a soldier; the only way Yuuri knew how to battle Viktor was on the ice. Surely winning gold would count as defeating Viktor and fulfill his duties. Right? 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Yuuri was pretty sure that this is not at all what The Letter meant by using his demonic abilities to battle the angels. But the thought of actually physically fighting Viktor was so far outside of his comfort zone that it might as well be its own planet. A very, very, uncomfortable planet.

Deciding that the ice battle was obviously the way to go, Yuuri had redoubled his efforts, driven to skate on the same ice as Viktor. It had taken years, getting a new coach, and moving to a new country, but he had managed to work his way all the way to the Grand Prix Final, where he would finally be facing off against Viktor. Battling him the way he had been instructed. Or as close to the instructions as Yuuri was comfortable with, anyway.

~~~

Viktor had grown wings when he turned 16. Initially it had been a shock, but he’d quickly realized the advantage when he recognized no one else could see them. He’d gotten some weird letter with glowing letters about wars and demons, but it’d been over ten years and he’d still never seen anything the letter had described. 

He assumed that at some point during the whole process of being adopted and turned over to the Figure Skating Federation of Russia, whoever was in charge had simply lost track of their little angel. And he was fine with that. He just wanted to skate, not get wrapped up in somebody else’s war.

So he put on his act, pretended to be human, and perfected his quad flip. His medal collection grew, and Yakov’s hair dwindled. Everything was great until that particular Grand Prix Final.

Viktor was usually focused on his own skating and as a rule he didn’t pay much attention to the other skaters. There were always new people coming in and out as the ranks shifted. The regulars he was friendly enough with, but skating could be lonely, and getting to know people that you never saw again often left him feeling abandoned, which brought up too many unwelcome childhood memories to be something he sought after.

But it was impossible to miss the new skater from Japan who left trails of fire behind him as he skated. Viktor looked around and judging by the faces of everyone else, no one else noticed that the other man had two dark horns growing from his forehead. 

So this was a demon, then. Pretty good skater, although he relied a bit much on his demonic abilities to power his step sequences and spins. The fire trails on the ice were a nice touch, it was really too bad no one else could see those. The real shame was that he couldn’t use the fire to power his jumps - those could definitely use some work. 

Viktor sighed and tried to think of how he was going to approach this problem. He knew he would need to fight the demon in order to fulfill the nagging sense of duty he was feeling. Perhaps he could deal with it after the banquet when it would make less of a scene. 

~~~

Yuuri felt ill. He’d absolutely flubbed his program when he’d seen the way Viktor was looking at him. Of course Viktor would know he was a demon, just like he knew Viktor was an angel. Why that hadn’t occurred to him earlier, he would never know, but the realization had hit him during his routine and caused him to miss most of his jumps.

He was talking to that newscaster when he saw Viktor again. Viktor seemed to notice his attention and turned to look at him. Would Viktor try to fight him right here? Most likely he didn’t have the same hesitance about taking on his role as a soldier - Viktor had been doing this a lot longer than Yuuri had. He tried to read the angel's eyes for some sign as to how this was going to proceed when Viktor finally spoke.

“Commemorative photo? Sure!”

He had expected a fight, but he hadn’t expected the mocking. Flustered and annoyed, Yuuri walked out. 

It was an hour later in a dark hallway of the hotel when Viktor caught up to him and grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving again.

~~~ 

Viktor had been surprised when the demon hadn’t attacked him. He imagined they normally didn’t have any qualms about such thing. But instead, he’d just stared at Viktor, as if trying to read his thoughts. The extended eye contact had started to get uncomfortable, so Viktor just said the first thing that came to mind to ease the tension. And the demon had walked out of the room without a word.

Following the encounter, Viktor turned to Google to answer a few questions. There he learned the name of the Japanese skater and read more information on his background. Viktor knew he needed to confront him, but he wasn’t even sure what he was supposed to do, other than some vague memory from the letter stating that he should fight to kill.

He was wandering the hallways of the hotel, trying to figure out what to do next when he bumped into Yuuri. The demon had lost his balance, so Viktor grabbed his arm to keep him from falling over.

Yuuri stared at Viktor’s hand, looking upset. Viktor quickly let go of his arm when he saw the demon's eyes. Yuuri sighed and finally met Viktor's eyes before speaking.

“So now what?”

Viktor hadn’t really had a chance to see the demon up close, but now that he was right here, he was realizing a couple of things. The first was that he had no idea what he was supposed to do. And the second was that Yuuri was incredibly and uncomfortably attractive. And apparently waiting for an answer.

“I think we’re supposed to fight? I never really got to this part before.” 

Yuuri looked surprised at Viktor’s words.

“Haven’t you been doing this for a long time?”

“I’m not THAT much older than you!” Viktor huffed.

Yuuri raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at Viktor’s forehead.

Well, that was rude. Viktor felt the growing need to retaliate.

“So all you’ve been using your powers for are leaving trails of fire and spinning faster?”

“Says the man who quad jumps with wings.”

Viktor was about to shoot back something else, but really Yuuri had a point. The absurdity of it all had finally started to sink in and he started laughing.

Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up at Viktor’s laughter.

“What…what’s so funny?” Yuuri asked.

“This. This is ridiculous. Do you even know how to fight?”

“Well.. no?”

“Yeah, me either. What do they expect us to do?”

“Well, we do wear boots that balance on knives.” Yuuri supplied.

At that Viktor just laughed even harder and Yuuri finally joined in.

After laughing through the tension he'd been feeling all day, Viktor finally calmed down enough to speak again.

“You know, you’re the first demon I’ve seen. And I’ve yet to see another angel. I’m pretty sure no one is paying any attention to me. How about you?”

“Hmm… Other than an initial letter, I’ve never had contact from anyone else either.” Yuuri replied.

“I’m guessing no one is going to notice if we don’t kill each other. And honestly, I’d rather go to dinner with you than kill you.”

This time, not only did Yuuri’s eyebrows shoot up, but he also started to blush. Viktor thought that it was completely unfair how that made Yuuri look even more attractive.

“D…dinner?” Yuuri stammered.

“Yeah, you know that thing you do where you eat after a long day of skating? My treat.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor with unease, not saying anything.

“This isn’t some ploy. I’m just really hungry and you’re the first person I’ve met who can see demons and angels and honestly it’d be nice to compare notes,” Viktor continued through the pause. And also because Yuuri was incredibly attractive, but Viktor got the impression saying that would not help with convincing Yuuri to go to dinner with him.

Yuuri still looked unconvinced.

 “I promised Celestino I’d go to the banquet.”

“The food there is always terrible. You won’t regret having eaten beforehand.”

Yuuri paused before finally caving in.

“Okay. Dinner. I just need to be back in time to not miss the stupid banquet.”

“Stupid? Who knows, maybe it’ll actually be interesting this year.” Viktor said as he led Yuuri outside towards dinner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up drabble (thank you flyingcarpet for your beta-ing!) from the following [prompt](http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/161241580625/writing-prompt-s-you-wake-up-with-two-small):  
> "You wake up with two small lumps on your back, just around your shoulder blades. Your friend has a similar dilemma, however, theirs are on their forehead, and look like zits. Small horns protrude from theirs, while feathers come from yours.
> 
> Within a month, you have large, white, dove wings, while your friend has long, curly horns. Turns out, you’re an angel, they’re a demon, and you’re supposed to fight. But you both’d rather just go see a movie."
> 
> I made a [tumblr](https://anise-and-indigo.tumblr.com/), please come say hi!


End file.
